


The Cat Who Could Fly

by Chris4Cats



Series: Cats With Wings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Wings, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris4Cats/pseuds/Chris4Cats
Summary: Hinata is a cat with wings trying to find his place in the world.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Cats With Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Cat Who Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it.

Hinata is a cat. A special kind of cat unlike other cats, Hinata had wings on his back.

Hinata is an orange tabby with the M on his head in all he has big dark wings that he can fly with.

He never met another cat like him before wile could fly and was as free as any bird he was also lonely everyone is scared of him because of this “gift”

Hinata the orange tabby with beautiful black wings was flying over a small town as he flew. He was trying to catch some food (birds) that was also in the sky. 

After flying for a long time Hinata was getting tired so he got ready to land on a building that was under him, Humans went in and out of the building a lot so the orange tabby had to be careful.

The roof he landed was gravely and had pies and air vent things coming out of it.

Suddenly a whole group of cats came out of the shadows they hisst and try to scare him off 

Hinata tried to scare them off by unfolding his wing to make him look bigger. The orange tabby is a lot smaller than most cats you could almost say most of his height and power went into his wings.

The feral cats would not back off

“Why are you trying to scare me” Hinata hisst 

One of the feral cats said “ what even are you, you freak of nature”

“Yea get out of here freak,” another one said 

Hinata felt like he was going to cry if cats could cry 

One of the feral cats attacked and soon more did they were biting and attacking his wings 

‘I just want a place to belong’ Hinata felt sadly 

“Get off of him,” a voice said it was not one of the ferals. The cats stopped in there tracks and turned in the direction of the voice 

“It was a big mass of black and feathers only color being the yellow slit eyes on the crackers head.

The Bombay scanned his big yellow eyes over the other cats. He has wings Just like Hinata.

“Oh great another freak,” one of the feral cats said 

Then faster than a blink, the Bambay attacked he got his claws out and he jumped and expanded his wings to full power and attacked he pined one cat to the grown he kicked one with 

his back leg he grabbed one by the scruff of the neck and threw him across the roof Hinata was amazed this cat had wings like him Hinata thought for awhile he was a freak that he was the only one and that he deserved to be alone but maybe not. 

he went to Hinata's side 

Hinata looked up in amazement the stranger looked down at him 

“Are you ok?” he said to the orange tabby 

One of the cats Medford smirked “freaks should stay with freaks”

The stranger hissed “leave of you want to live”

The cats ran off afraid that the freaks would attack them. 

Hinata looked up still amazed at what he just witnessed.

“That was so cool you were like ‘woosh’ and ‘pow’

The Bombay looked at him startled at his excitement 

“You have wings too,” Hinata said still excited

The stranger looked at his wings for a second then looked back at Hinata.

“Yea what about them,” the stranger said unimpressed.

“It is just I never have seen another cat with wings before”

The stranger looked surprised “really where I am from there are a lot of cats with wings”

Hinata looked shocked never seen another cat like him before “really can you show me” 

The stranger did not mine “sure why not” Hinata beamed some more

Hinata made a face of surprise as if he forgot something.

“Oh by the way what's your name. The Bombay and turned to him and said 

“Kageyama”

The Bombay said with confidence. Hinata was still amazed, hoping that there were others like him. What if they did not like him so maybe the stranger was trying to trick him.

Kageyama got his wings out ready to fly he hovered in the air for a moment waiting for Hinata 

“Are you coming?” he said 

Hinata got his wings and flew side by side with the Bombay.

The orange tabby decided to make conversation on the way.

“So what are they like,” Hinata asked

“What?” the Bombay said 

“You know the other cats with wings”

“Oh them there ok I guess,” Kageyama said 

The orange tabby was excited he never met other cats with wings before.

They were flying for a while then the Bombay landed on a tree with a wide opening.

The Bombay looked at him seriously and said “this is a must kept secret for all winged cats, you must never tell another cat in your lifetime ok”

The orange tabby nodded understanding.

The Bombay went into the opening without another word Hinata followed soon after the orange tabby folded his wings close to his body so as to not get a cot in the wood of the tree it was dark and damp the path uneven soon they approached an even bigger hole in the center.

“Keep straight and focus follow me ok” 

Hinata nodded, the Bombay expanded his wing and flew into the bigger opening.

The hole they flew straight down in had a light at the end of the tunnel as to say it was big the ending of the tunnel soon got Widder and Widder and soon saw perches and more cats flying about there were lamps and food everywhere 

All the cats seemed to be mingling with each other. the Bombay and the orange tabby landed on one of the perches Hinata looked around. Wings over there and there were more wings over here 

“How long has this been here,” Hinata asked 

“sense before time started I guess,” the Bombay said 

Hinata looked at him in amazement “no wonder why I thought I was the only one you guys were hiding down here”

Kageyama looked at him, smirking “ so Hinata would you like to live here".


End file.
